icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunnyboo50
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Valerie Show/@comment-Bunnyboo50-20100505225458 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 23:05, May 5, 2010 Check out my blog If you wish, you can see the blog I posted, and it may give you some insight. Or not. Roxas82 22:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Talking to CreddieNirandaLover If you keep talking to CreddieNirandaLover the way you did with your last two comment, I will block you from this wiki for two weeks. You´ve been warned. And: iCarly is just for entertainment, it´s not worth ripping each other apart over Creddie or Seddie. Keep a level head and use your energy for more important things. Sincerely, Mak23686 20:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I thought she was rude to me the last two coments she made to me and I get mad at people who belittle me, sorry. Can you forgive me. -Bunnyboo50 4:38, July 10 (UTC) ☆ If you are nice now and stop calling for a fight with her, we´re cool. Mak23686 20:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay. Say, are you the creator of the wiki, just asking. -Bunnyboo50 4:58 July 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I´ve just been an admin here for about two weeks now. It was created by Isoph, but he hasn´t been online for half a year. Mak23686 21:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Seddie / Creddie fight Fighting over Creddie or Seddie is just pointless. iCarly is a little TV show for our entertainment, not anything important, as I said before, it´s not worth fighting over. If I were Dan Schneider, I would end iCarly with neither couple happening and then, all the people who fought over the couples so hard would feel very, very stupid. By the way, the best way to make friends here is to work hard to make this wiki better. In the end, you will earn the respect of the fans of the pages you work on (at least it worked for me). Mak23686 03:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Great idea. By the way, who's Seddie lover? He/she, seems to be a pretty good person. Please write back. '-Bunnyboo50' 12:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) @Creddie Niranda Lover & @Seddie Lover Look, I would block you if I could, but I CANT.' Creddie Niranda Lover didn't do anything wrong!!!' She wanted to clear up some things, and It wasn't right of you to blame her. @Seddie lover Was WRONG. This is all so dumb, and I hope you understand that!!!!! -Creddie4ever Calm it down!! @Creddie4ever told you everything. What she put above it's true. If @Seddie Lover couldn't understand it, or face it Its not my problem!! I just said the truth. Sometimes the truth hurts. But that's better that believing in something that's fantasy. And it's on a TV show!! You exajerated when I said I broke her heart: it's a TV SHOW!! Wake up!! Date cuenta mijita, she was wrong. She's a human bean, we can all be wrong. And you didn't even know what I told her, it is something between US.., you don't need to interphere; you had done enogh to me!! And don't worry about @Seddie Lover..I sent her an apology. If you didn't see it, well that's another thing. And if she was that sensible, she wouldn't feel good in the middle of a fight. iCarly wikia, is mostly a war between ships: I never wanted to include her in the fighting..she seemed so innocent. She just thinker that I was insulting her. I'll try to chase her to the victorious wikia to talk to her about it, just to say I'm sorry if I hurted her with the truth. And don't call be selfish, coz' this isn't about seddie or creddie anymore. And it's our problem; between her AND me, no one else. So stop writting mean things to me. And...listen, as a friend I tell you: If she's happy in Victorious wikia, let her go. Maybe she'll be better there. When things cool down between all of us, you could go to the victorious wikia, so that you're with her and you can protect her from other people..not like me, coz' I never was an enemy to her. But heartless people may hurt her on purpose. So, if she means all what you said about her as your true friend, follow my advice. Trust me, if she once was your best friend, she will :) Let's stop this fight between us, it's no use. We're just hurting ourselves. Why don't we get together and try to heal @Seddie Lover's heart? :) And then, when it's alright..you chose: staying at iCarly wikia,,or protecting and being with @Seddie Lover again in the victorious wikia. It's your choice. But let's fix this between her. What do you say?? :) Creddie Niranda Lover Us Buttheads Need to Stop! ♪I see you more as a rival against me. Plus, @Seddie Lover wasn't wrong. You were telling her what YOU thought of Seddie. You and me were acting like buttheads since we both met each other. I do know you have feelings, and including me. Now @Seddie Lover's gone because of your opinion to her and she totally lost herself. I'm so upset.... furious enough to punch my wall. WHHHHHY! Go Talk to her to see if she's there?! WHHHY!! I'm starting to get desprate!!!!!!! Hello! Hello! Yello! Long time, no see, huh! I missed you! If you need me, I'll be making my User Page! For the MILLIONTH Time... I Don't want to block you. I was mad at you for being mean to @Creddie Niranda Lover. I kinda overreacted. Im SO Sorry, Hope you can forgive me. -Creddie4ever Hiya! I'm a Seddie-shipper as well. Check out my new Seddie blog! (and leave a comment) Unfortunatley, a Creddie shipper read it and got teed off at me... Whatever. Here's the link: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Susieboo22/Creddie_fans,_look_away! Susieboo22 22:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Look. Im SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry! I will say that 100000,00000,0000,000 times if i have to! I was in a really bad mood that day, but I really want to be your friend since you are so nice to @Seddie Lover. Please please Forgive me!!!!! Creddie4ever Why I blocked you guys because your bickering was bad for the atmosphere of this wiki. I didn´t really like to do it, but I thought you should have a warning and some time to calm down. Mak23686 19:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I once wrote a warning in the Creddie comments, I thought that was sufficient. Mak23686 19:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Sorry, but powerpuff girls just aren´t my thing. Mak23686 04:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know what the PowerPuff girls are and I'm don't really like cartoon except Scooby Doo when I was a kid Sorry DevonAndersen 01:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ... Yes I am. I'm just have opinions like everyone else. XxCreddieShipperxX 18:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Immature for having opinions? XxCreddieShipperxX 23:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) -- SeddieBerserker talk 03:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) creddie rivals yeah I see you have something bad with CreddieNirandaLover. all i have to say is i don't like her either. she's actually really rude to me. Good luck! SeddieLover26 16:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) SeddieLover26 Hello! Yello! Hello! Yello, Bunnyboo! And you know it, I will soooo luv iStart A Fanwar! It will be the MOST unforgettable iCarly episode EVVVVVVEEER, EEEEEEEE!!!!! I will be watching EVERY Seddie moment in the episode! I made a bet to my sis, and if Seddie wins, she dresses like a sunshine. But if I lose Creddie wins, I'll be force to get a rabies shot, my mom put a doctor's appointment if I do (but she really regrets it). But if neither win, me and Violet have to switch identities for one day in class. WARNING - INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE ON YOUR COMMENT Your 3 comments on iStart a Fanwar have been deleted because they implied violence against the Executive Producer of iCarly. We can't tolerate that on this wiki. Please do NOT post any more comments implying violence against anyone or you will have to be BLOCKED (again) for a minimum of 7 days and maybe longer. Haven't you learned your lesson yet on how to post appropriate comments? Katydidit 15:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC) What you wrote causing the WARNING You wrote about hitting Dan with a baseball bat from your mama. Remember? And 2 other times commenting Dan needed to get hurt because you disliked his non-shipping plot in iStart a Fanwar. Watch it! You've done this too many times now, and I'm getting tired of your repetitive problems. You've been blocked at least once, and warned once now. Your page says about yourself, 'I'm friendly, sweet...I am fearless and like to play rough." You aren't friendly and sweet, and you are playing too rough. Please tone it down on your language in comments, and be sweet as your page says you are. Otherwise, you will be playing with fire and will get terribly burned. No more violent words or threats against Dan or anybody else or you will be BLOCKED--again for a long time. Katydidit 17:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) STOP the ship-warring and Inappropriate Comments Bunnyboo50, you have to stop the constant ship-warring and making Inappropriate Comments you have been making on the Creddie page. It's gone far enough now, and I deleted your latest ranting on that page because it was inappropriate. You are out-of-control. We know you hate Creddie, so stop posting your hate comments about Creddie and to Creddie supporters on that page. If you can't be civil and polite on that page, then do NOT post on Creddie anymore. I'm warning you not to post inappropriately again on Creddie or anyone's page or I will BLOCK you for a full month, because you haven't yet learned your lesson and you are acting like a baby and I will then treat you as one. Is that clear? Katydidit 13:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Bunnyboo, I'm back from school..... kinda. I went over to Seddie Lover's place, she said that you'll have to accept it for now. But on the temporily side, she gave more tips on "wikia". I do suppurt Seddie, but I'm okay with Creddie, Daisy & Violet think their nothing but heartless thugs, but I think otherwise their cute and friendly. Violet thought there was a lot mess up about me. i'm not sure if she's right about that.... but Daisy (a.k.a Seddie Lover) has been studying at libaries and going to Girl Scouts with me sailing brownies. It's part of our honor to do good deeds. Daisy misses you, but you'll have to respect the fact she's gone, so no more tears, please. i'll always potect you Bunny! Plus, people have to see the good side at things. So I'll be your good-lucky partner or a sister. HIGH-DEE-GEE! Bunnyboo? Are you there? Are you still sad? Please don't be. I'll call Seddie Lover to get on and see you? She said that she can't, I'm so sorry for you. Violet, well, she thought my life is messed up. Bunnyboo you know everytime I cry I think about cute bunnies and dolphins, including unicorns, tee hee tee hee! Dear Bunnyboo, As time and time goes on, many people are against you. Even if the world is against, I'll alawys be by your side. Plus, ever since I got off this wiki I got the Law School Badge, Helping Elders Badge, and the Defender Badge for Girls Scouts! @Katydidit is getting more and more serious and stricter about this. I'm not against this guy or any, but whatever is up with him, he thinks your TOTALLY evil!! Can you believe this dude! I hate violence! He even threathen to ban you FOREVER!! He is trying to ruin you and maybe others. Can't he listen to me!! It is obiovous now he made you leave. But if everyone's against you Bunnyboo, just you know, that you can always count on me to be on your side. From Seddie Lover